The present disclosure relates to the field of automated data processing, and more specifically to the application of ontology programming to process and summarize communication data.
Prior art systems and methods for understanding content of communication data, such as customer service calls, require a user to personally review the individual data elements. For example, prior art systems for processing and understanding call center data require a user to listen to customer service call recordings in order to understand the content of the call data. Though some systems are capable of directing a user to the point where certain content may occur in the call, the user still must play and listen to at least an identified section of data to determine its contents and relevance. Prior art systems do not offer a good way to understand what is happening in large amounts of auditory data, such as call center data, without listening to it. Thus, reviewing communication data using prior art systems takes a lot of time and is cumbersome.